Naruhina Hospital
by House of M
Summary: Naruto got hurt while fighting Sasuke and he is rushed back to Kanoah. HInata is assigned the misson of taking care of him. O'Yeah, Naruto's also turning into a fox. Its got to be a Naruhina. Finnally COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Wow, I'm already starting my third Fan Fiction story. To be honest I'm surprised every time I open up my email and I get stuff like: "Great story or Keep going and This is hilarious." some of you have told me that I'm pretty good with longer stories rather than one-shots so I thought I should try my hand at it again and see where it goes. I don't really remember where I got the idea from but its been sitting in my head for a while and I figure I could wrap a story around it. So, before we start I would like to dedicate this to:

**Nichiren**

**NarukoNamikaze**

**Dragondemoness**

**Sasuke-the-pimp**

and everyone else who reviewed and or liked any one of the first two of my stories. You guys rock!!

Narration

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Kyuubi talking**

(P.S: everyone is grown up)

So without further ado, I present to you:

_**Naruhina Hospital**_

_Prologue- _

A few months ago the fifth hokage had token Hinata under her wing as a favor to her father. She and Hinata had been something like friends for a long time now and she felt sympathetic towards her unrequited love with Naruto Uzumaki. One day she even offered to let Hinata to along as she did her rounds at the hospital of which Hinata was very grateful. Tsunade was surprised when she found out that not only did Hinata's skills with a scalpel far surpassed the average Med-nin but it even rivaled that of Sakura's. Hinata liked working there and it figured it was better than following Naruto around town like some sicko.

When she heard that Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kakashi got word that Sasuke had been seen around the Stone village and were going to make a final attempt at rescuing him, she had to say good bye thinking that this might be the last time she would see him.

Flashback-

_Naruto was at the city gates and was about to make a final look at the village when he heard his name, "NARUTO!" she runes to him and trips rite in front of him falls on top of him, they both fall on the ground and she collapses on top of him._

"_hey Hinata-chan" he puts an arm over and smiles, "what's wrong?"_

She blushes, "I-I wanted to say good b-bye and I wish you good luck..." _He smiles as they get up from the ground, "thanks Hinata, I promise I'll come back in one piece and she smiles as well. But Naruto can see that something in her eyes was telling him that she did not believe in what he had just said._

"_here" he takes off the necklace that Tsunade had given to him, "this has always kept me safe but it looks like you might need it more than me" she takes it and gives him a weird look. "just keep it safe okay?" he turns around._

"_Hai" she nods her head as he starts to walk away. She whispers an 'I love you' when he's out of earshot and goes in to the other direction._

_Now- _

Naruto had been rushed into the hospital and Tsunade immediately gave the case to Hinata. He had been hurt very badly, a few broken bones, a bruise to the head and he had stab wounds that ranging from minor to sever. But what troubled everyone was the fact that since the fight Naruto's body had started to resemble that of a fox. His eyes stayed red and slited down the middle, longer sharper nails, the whiskers on his cheeks were more defined and the most disturbing off all was that during his stay at the hospital he had formed a bump at the base of his spine which later turned into a long bushy tail (think of Sly Cooper only instead of grey Naruto's is a dark red.) Tsunade and Jiraiya figured that the Kyuubi side of him had finally started to take hold of his body and if his own chakra didn't regain control he might stay like that.

When Hinata was that not only Naruto had come back but that she was severely injured she ran as fast as she could to see him. 'he promised, he promised he would come back to me.' When she got there just the site of Naruto wired up and covered with bandages and gauze made her faint rite in the door way. Everyone rushes over to her.

Naruto POV-

'where…Where am I? Why cant I move and why does by whole body hurt like hell?' Then it all came rushing back to him:

_Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kakashi had finally caught up with Sasuke. They all put up a good fight but it finally dwindled down to Naruto._

_Naruto looked down at his stomach, he was bleeding really bad but Sasuke wasn't doing any better, "S-Sasuke, why don't you just let me help you?" he coughs out the last word, blood coming from his thought, "We can go back to the v-village and every thing would be as new, as it should be." Sasuke just spits on the ground and it lands next to Naruto's feet. Naruto gets angered by this and is sent into a violent rage, "I'll break every bone in your body if I have to Sasuke!" Sasuke notices the red aura that starts to pour out of him and swirl around. Naruto does some quick hand signs and two clones of himself __and huddle together._

_Sasuke gives him a strange look and scoffs, 'What kind of new jutsu is this…no matter I still have' Sasuke looks at his hands and realizes he has no more chakra and when he looks up he sees it…_

"_FUUTON: RASEN-SHURIKEN!" Naruto rushes over and hits Sasuke dead in the chest. Sasuke is sent back his body is sent into a creator. Naruto is sent a few feet back and is caught by Kakashi, before he blacks out he finds himself thinking of Hinata._

'_I-I let you down my Hinata-chan…please…forgive me"_

Naruto then tries to get up only to be meet with extreme pain; he yells and passes out once more.

Meanwhile-

Tsunade and Hinata had been talking for a while about Naruto. "Hinata, me and Shizune have decided to let you handle Naruto's case for the time being. You'll have to help bath him, dress him up, you don't have to worry about feeding yet, but you and Sakura are on round the clock bed pan duty and ect." Hinata gasps and then turns red and faints again.

Tsunade rolls her eyes, "I can already tell this is going to be a long week."

The next day-

Hinata arrived early the next day fairly ecstatic about being not only able to be alone with Naruto; she still felt faint at the thought of being alone with him and all of the other things she would have to do.

When she got there she bumped into Tsunade who had just came from Naruto's "hello Hinata, are you ready for Naruto-kun?" she sighed out the last part.

Hinata blushed, "Y-Yes I am."

"good. Now, may Naruto look a lot different from when you last seen him." she opens up the door and in bed lays a sound asleep Naruto.

"what- What happened to him? He looks hairy and why does he have a tail?" Tsunade smiles at her ignorance, Hinata had none for a long time that he contained the Kyuubi but she never would of imagined that he would look like this. Yet in the back of her mind she thought that he looked even more sexy than he did without the change.

"its okay Hinata, Naruto is apparently going through some kind of phase. If this is too much for you then.."

"NO.. I need, I mean I want to help Naruto. And besides, he needs me I mean us." the determination in her voice shocked Tsunade.

"all right then" Tsunade reaches behind her and out comes a sponge, washcloth, and some soaps and some different kinds of shampoos. "I suggest you put your hair up, your gonna get wet…!"

Well that's chapter one, I have no idea on how hospitals work so if you do review and tell me what I can add. If it seems like it's a little bit rushed or you find some errors/ mistakes then tell me and I'll try to change it.

Naruhina Rock out Loud!!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for being so late, it seems like as the end of the school comes closer the more hectic things get. Go figure.

**Chapter 2**

Naruto has been in a pain induced coma for a long time so Hinata was not only going to have to bath him but she had to make sure that he didn't drown when she wasn't looking. Tsunade turns around rite before she walks out the door, "go easy on him wont you? If you need any help just call and Sakura will come running" she sinkers and then leaves a very nervous Hinata to her duties.

'okay girl, you can do this. Its just you and Naruto a plastic tube and…oh God help me!' Hinata walks over to his side and contemplates on how she would strip him. She starts by propping him up and undoing the pull strings on his back and once she did this she slid his arms out of the sleeves and then she marvels at his chest and toned stomach. But what surprises her is that when she starts to unwrap the bandages around his stomach she sees not a trace of scarring almost like he just healed instantaneously.

"n-n-Naruto-kun, can you hear me?" she leans up closer in his face and puts her hand on his cheek. 'he's so sexy, I wonder if I just kissed him? Would he feel it?' she shrugs her shoulders and gets closer to his face, she takes one last look at the door and when she's shore no one is coming she rubes her lips softly against his. She almost faints but she holds on and backs up.

'sooo sexy.'

Hinata then gently lays his body back down and gets an idea, 'What if I…" Hinata doesn't even finishes her thought as she slowly lays herself on top of Naruto's naked mid section and places soft wet kisses all over his mouth and neck. With all the contact and the fact that her belly would wipe and brush hard against his she faints with the biggest blush she ever had in her life, and a smile from ear to ear.

Later-

Tsunade opens up the door to find Hinata on top of Naruto red in the face with a sleepy smirk. She almost yells at her for sleeping with him but decides against it and lets them rest. 'crazy kids..'

Meanwhile-

(Naruto's POV)

'Ughn… why is my chest so heavy' he opens his eyes 'what the…H-Hinata-chan, laying on me? And where is my shirt' he rubes his throbbing head and slowly pushes her body off of his making sure not to wake her up. He blushes furiously as his imagination thought of ways to explain the fact that he was half naked. He looks behind himself and notices his new tail.

"AaaHaaaaaaa!!" screams Naruto, 'you have something to do with this don't you.?'

'**like it?'**

'No I don't, now change my butt back, NOW'

'**Sorry kid, no can do. You see I had to use a lot of chakra to save your sorry behind but it seem that your body had some **_**adverse**_** side effects. I can give back those baby blues back and your hair can be a little bit less spiky. And if your nice to me I'll even fix back your whiskers'**

"FOX!!"

"**fine,'** all of his normal features reverted back to normal**, 'Ya know, your just like my old friend Inu no Taisho **(for all of those who don't know, that's InuYasha's father's name)**, both of you are just so wound up.'**

Naruto looks back at Hinata, 'what should I do about her?'

'**leave her' **

Naruto just rolls his eyes and then walks over back to her sleeping form. 'I promise I wont leave you, sweetheart.' He sits on the end of the bed and watches her sleep protectively.

With Tsunade and Kakashi; Hokage office-

"so, when Naruto hit Sasuke with the futon, what happened next? " asked Tsunade.

"Well, Sasuke kind-of-sort-of died. When we found him most of his clothes were torn to shreds and he was all bloody. I would have went down there and picked him up but we needed to get Naruto back here immediately." Kakashi felt ashamed, he blamed himself for teaching him jutsu that were way beyond his experience level and he felt even worse that he could not even best his, once, student. "by now I bet that his remains have been disintegrated" he takes a long pause "how is Naruto doing?"

" he is doing pretty well actually…."

_KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK..BAM!_

Sakura barges through the door out of breath, "lady…Hokage…Shizune told me .. Naruto had come…back." contrary to popular belief, Sakura had strong feelings towards Naruto since Sasuke left to almost rival that of Hinata. She regains her composure, "why did you assign Hyuga, Hinata to his case? You know that I've been the medical field for longer than she has." Sakura was fuming.

Tsunade loved Sakura like a daughter but something inside of her just did not like the idea of Sakura keeping Naruto all to herself while Hinata, fragile as she was, would be all alone just did not sit with her too good. So, she decided to keep all the information of Naruto from her at least until the time was rite. "lets just calm down; Hinata is an excellent doctor and if I didn't know any better you have patients that you need to be attending to." Sakura opens her mouth to tell off her employer but then just keeps it all bottled up.

"the boy is mine.." and with that she scrambles out of her office and toward Hinata and Naruto. Leaving a worried Tsunade and a confused Kakashi.

With Naruto and Hinata-

Naruto had been spooning with Hinata; sniffing her and playing with her hair, even though she was asleep. 'wake up Hinata, please, I need you to wake up.' he softly rubes her back and slowly she starts to wake up.

"wake up Hinata for me." she starts to open her eyes and then gasps at the fact that she was so close to Naruto.

"N-n-Naruto-kun," she can feel her cheeks get hotter, "You should be resting. What are you doing up?"

He smiles, "watching you sleep. Has anyone told you that you look like an angel when your sleeping, 'cause you do." his tail winds from his back and gently starts to wrap around her waist; she blushes furiously. "you smell nice too."

She takes hold of it and lightly stokes it. He starts to make seductive noises and starts to lean closer towards her. She was surprised; Naruto had never acted this way especially around her. Ever since the chakra of the fox started to flow through his veins and alter his mind the fox's drives and instincts had started to take him over i.e. the longer his chakra intermingled with Kyuubi's then the more animalistic and primitive he became.

His face is now really close to hers, "Hinata-chan…you look really gorgeous when your this close to me" her face is on fire; every time he breathes she can fell it on her lip and it was the best feeling in the world. Naruto decides to kiss her but rite before he does Sakura bursts through the door and is stunned to find her crush with he enemy. On the same bed.

"what in the bloody hell are you dong with my boyfriend?" demands Sakura.

This confuses Naruto and enrages him, "Beat it Sakura, the doggone girl is mine!"

"Sakura-san, what do you mean by _boyfriend_?" asks Hinata.

"you shut up and get away from him. Naruto, don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?" (line from Avril Lavigne's Girlfriend song) "why would want this big bosomed floozy? I bet she only wants you because she wasn't good enough to seduce that baka Kiba. You whore!"

Naruto's tail starts to become rigid and his nails start to become longer and Naruto steps off the bed and walked towards Sakura. "one: you will not talk about Hinata like that, two: you had your chance with me and you blew it, and three:" he takes a glance at Hinata, "I happen to like big breasts." He opens the window behind Sakura and goes back to Hinata and picks her up. He walks towards the window and puts one foot out and turns around "Leave me alone."

And with that he takes a blushing Hinata out the window and leaves Sakura staring at the both of them bounding away towards Naruto's house.

Thanks for reading an I'll try to update sooner than last time. Also there are like 3 Michel Jackson references and if you look close you'll find a Brandy and Monica line.

'Til next time; House of M!


	3. Chapter 3

I hate when I upload something and its either all justified to the left or its all underlined. I don't know why, its just annoying.

****

Chapter 3

Naruto had been carrying Hinata for a long time since the Konoah Hospital was all the way across town. So, Naruto decided to take them through the woods and promised her that it would be really quick.

"Naruto, are you sure your going the rite way, I mean, its already late and its going to be dark soon." said Hinata.

He chuckles, "Hinata," he points down the path and she bends down and sees his house and the buildings around it just a half mile away. "come on, this is me we're talking about, and besides I'd never porously put you in harms way; ever." he gives her a big smile as he lets her down.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." said Hinata.

"can I ask you something?" asked Naruto.

"what?"

"you know I like you don't you?"

She blushes furiously and gives him a cute smile, "Yes"

"and I hope you like me the way I like you."

She starts to stutter and giggle, "Y-Ye-Yes."

"because I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend."

Hinata had waited her whole childhood for him to say those kind of words to her, "Ohh Naruto-kun…" Naruto wraps his arm around her waits and she hugs his neck. They stare at each other and his tail wags happily behind him.

After a while is smile fades and he lets go of her, "I have something to tell you my Hinata-chan, I'm not like other guys…" he gets a sad look in his eyes.

Her grip around his neck tightens and she brings her face closer to his, "obcourse not; that's why I'm so in love you."

"no Hinata, I mean I'm different."

"what are you talking about?"

Naruto looks up and notices that it was not only a full moon over there heads but he felt some kind of weird feeling throughout his whole body. And then falls to the ground felling the same pain that he felt inside of the hospital.

"n-Naruto?"

Then he starts to grunt and moan and then he starts to transform into what he had became before he made Kyuubi change him back. Finally to Hinata's horror he scampers away from her behind a tree and starts to cry.

"get away!" he screams. She disregards his comment and walks slowly towards him. She is shocked to see claws, long spiky hair that rivaled his father's that trailed down his cheeks, pointy reddish/ golden ears that sat on the top of his head. And his tail became a little bit more bushy than usual. "please Hinata, don't hate me."

A tear falls down her face and she sits down on his lap while he's propped up against the tree.

"Naruto-kun….., I love you so much I could never hate you." she rests her head in the crook of his neck, "Even if you look like a puppy" he smiles and grabs her in a tight hug as his tail massages her back. She picks up her head and looks into his blue eyes and he leans his mouth on to hers.

She gasps, "Oh baby..!"

She takes him by the collar and presses him against the bark and kisses him as hard as she could. Naruto is shocked for a minute but then he responds. He breaks the kiss, "you're a real good kmumrakm…" she doesn't let him finish she pounces on him and sucks his lip as her tongue roams around his mouth. His tail squeezes her mid section as they kiss and she rubs his ears which makes him whimpers and grunts. As they kiss she notices that his lupine features start disappear. His normal ears come back and his hair gets a bit less frizzy and his nails start to round out as usual then she slowly slips out of his vice, she smiles as she sees not only the moon fade behind a cloud but his tail knead her torso.

She still holding him close, "Naruto-kun... its really getting late and my father's gonna kill me if I don't get home by curfew."

Naruto looks down wishing that she hadn't broken the moment like that but picks his head up and scratches the back of his head, "all right Hinata; I'll drop you off at home." And with that Naruto picks her up and leaps off towards her house.

At the Hokage's office-

"What do you mean he just jumped out the window!!" screamed Tsunade.

"Yes, and he took your little _prodigy _along with him. Now what do you think of her?", It was obvious that Sakura was not only trying to brown nose her way back into Tsunade's good graces and trying to take Hinata down as well.

"well; it sounds a bit unethical especially since he is due for a few tests and we still need to something about that chakra but as long as she's with him I see no need to hurry anything." 'I just wonder what that girl is up to.'

"but-but-but…"

"Sorry Sakura, maybe next time. but since you seem to have enough time to kill I suppose you can do a special mission with Lee around the hospital." sates Tsunade.

"what?"

"Yes, it seems that Guy has signed him up for community service and Rock Lee requested you personally. He'll be cleaning, reading and some other stuff around here and me and Shizune think that you two can _supervise _each other." Tsunade raises an eye brow, "you will have to keep a close eye one him. with all of that 'youthfulness' in a place like this is surely going to get a little bit weird

"so thats your mission, baby sit Rocky. Get it?!"

"got it."

"Good."

With Hinata and Naruto-

Naruto sat on her windowsill as she sat up o her bed talking. "when I was a little girl I all ways dreamed of you sitting on my window in my room." ( remember "Clarissa Explains It All" ?)

He takes her hand, "well, dream no more m'lady, because your prince has come and he wont be going anywhere.", he kisses her hand She loved his playfulness.

"before I met you, my reflection was someone I didn't know (line from the Christina Aguilera song "Reflection"/ Mulan.) But now its like you've did something to me; changed me. And I love it."

Naruto say sarcastically "yeah, I seem to have that effect on people.." Hinata just lightly blushes and gets off her bed and strolls over towards Naruto and strokes his cheeks.

"kiss me" (that's a song)

Hinata closes her eyes and waits for him to press his hot mouth on hers. The felling of her soft, wet mouth rubbing and sucking and pulling against his was the best felling ever. His hand travels down her back all the way behind her knee and he lifts her up and seats her on his lap.

"…Mmmmngh…"

Naruto breaks the kiss and lets his mouth travel down her neck making her coo and whisper sweet nothings in the air. Naruto's heart starts to race and he starts get this feeling of excitement and total enthrallment. His tail unconsciously starts to slowly travel to the hem of her shirt and starts to pull it up.

Just as he gets the urge to tear open her shirt Hanabi, Hinata's little sister, walks in. "hey Hinata, I wanna get your opinion this new Mariah Carey video. Its called touch my…..boy?"

Hinata dislodges Naruto and he retracts his tail from its current position. "H-Hanabi what are you doing!!"

"What do you mean _what am I doing_? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Hinata, almost forgetting about Naruto, turns from her sister and looks in his eyes, "Will…will I get to see you again?"

"obcourse Hinata-chan. I'll be back later on."

Then she immediately remembers she has a job, "oh no; I need to report in with Tsunade tomorrow and I bet she'll be pissed since your little stunt with the window and Sakura."

"don't worry Hinata. Besides something tells me that I'll be making a guest appearance at the hospital. But I'll promise you I will come and get you. But until then…" he kisses her on the forehead and turns to leave.

She lightly heaves him back towards her, "my lips are here stupid…" she kisses him.

"good night Hinata-chan." he turns toward Hanabi, "Goodnight to you too." Hanabi looks down not wanting him to see her blatant blush while Hinata stares in amazement as her boyfriend puffs into smoke.

Hinata puts her hand up to her lips and breathes out deeply. Then Hanabi starts to do her best impression of Naruto, "_Good night Hinata-chan._" Hinata proceeds throws a pillow at her sister. "_my darling Hinata-chan. My baby…_"

"Number one: my first name ain't baby, it's Hinata, Miss Hyuuga if you're nasty. Number two: you shouldn't be talking; Konahamaru says that same stuff to you all the time" Hanabi blushes furiously this time, "and three: the song is alright but that nerd gets on my nerves." says a smiling Hinata.

"so that's the Naruto that you always talk about in your sleep?"

"Yeah"

"I am smarter than a fifth grader ya know."

Hinata laughs "come on, its time to go to bed now.

Hanabi yawns, "yeah"

"Night"

"Good night"

Sorry about the lateness. 1,657 words might not sound like alot but it can be. I dedicate this new installment to **_Dawn-Aurora_**. Thanks for all of the help and I hope I answered some of those questions. I'll try to update real soon but my father is making me get a summer job and so that might constrict my computer time. I guess Will Smith was rite; Parents really don't understand.

P.S.- if some of the dialoge sounds familiar, it should. The bigining lines are strait from Micheal Jackson's Thriller and theres a Janet Jackson "Nasty" line in here some where.

-House of M


	4. Chapter 4

Yip-e-yahoo!! Finals are finally over. In the words of Drake Bell- "Makes me Happy." and a hip hip hooray for all of the others who just finished, and for the rest who have finals, late homework, and last minute projects: good luck. And thanks for all the reviews, story alerts and such!!

**Chapter 4**

Naruto sat on his bed-

'okay Kyuubi, spill it.'

'**spill what? Oh your talking about that whole looking like a fox in front of your girlfriend. Well since the seal weakened during the fight with that baka and my powers are more powerful at night I have a bit more influence over you hence the shaggy hair and claws and other stuff…'**

'what?'

'**Don't blame me, blame the guy who writes my lines.'**

'In any event, we need to get a lot of sleep since we got a lot of stuff to do tomorrow.'

'**Wait we need to talk about some more stuff…' **Naruto had just dozed off, **'good night kit'**

The next day at Kiba's house-

Kiba had just gotten out of Medical school, last in his class, and out of friendship and her amount off pull at the hospital Hinata somehow got him inside the hospital with her. Everyone knew that Naruto and Hinata and Naruto had been going out due to the rampant gossip spreading through Kanoah except Kiba and he was expecting to woo Hinata out of her mind. In his opinion Naruto didn't deserve Hinata and he would try to go to any lengths to get her; its a dog thing.

"today is the day Akamaru."

"arf"

"Tsunade's gonna give a me a real case today, I'll play dumb which will bring Hinata and she'll be stuck with me all day. Next I'll fake like I'm dying she'll give me mouth to mouth, and then I'll sweep her off her feet." said Kiba.

"Roof?"

"See Akamaru, the trick is not to stop till you get enough that's when you strike." Akamaru rolls his eyes genuinely felling sorry for his master. Kiba jumps into his scrubs, slips on his stethoscope, and pockets some Blistex and doesn't hesitate to soak his wrists and neck with his cK-Essence of Dog his mother gave him and was out the door.

O'yeah, today was going to be very interesting.

At Naruto's House-

Naruto had just woken up; his body was felling weird and for some reason he had having very _pleasurable _thoughts and dreams about Hinata all night. 'hey, foxy, what's up with this my body?'

'**good morning to you too.'**

'Kyuubi…'

'**fine, I was going to keep a surprise until later on today but if you must know, its that time of year when you know…'**

'what? You mean you have some kind of monthly thing…? Naruto snickered, 'your a girl..?'

'**no you fool. Its late June and what happens during late June to early August?'**

'I don't follow.'

**'Its mating season you fool. Must I spell it out for you?!'**

'you didn't have to yell.'

'**you're an adult now and that pretty smelling girl you talk to is also of age where you two need to start conceiving a child. I suggest you immediately claim that girl as your life partner and mate with her soon before I make you too get together. I really need to get some'**

'you wont have my Hinata for your _needs,_ I don't care if it's the forth of July, your still not gonna use my girl just because your horny_. _And besides, even if I would agree with you, which I'm not, she would never want to throw her life away by becoming my wife let alone my mate.' Naruto looked down saddened by the statement.

Kyuubi notices, **'So, was is that a no?'**

Naruto folds his arms together _'Yes _that's a no, but I do want to see her really bad though.'

**_'fine' _**Naruto starts to notice that his wolf features start to get more and more noticeable and fells himself start to lose conciseness. **'I just know that this girl is in love with my kit more than she lets on, so much that she would do anything for him. And I'll prove it to him and I know that no matter how much he really tries to deny it he wants her to be all his just as much or even more than I do. And besides, I got nothing better to do around here anyway.' **Kyuubi then runs out of the door and towards the hospital thinking that would be the first place he should look.

Meanwhile: Hinata already at the hospital-

Hinata had been sitting around in the Hospital cafeteria all morning waiting to be paged thinking about Naruto all day, boy was she in love with him. The dream went like this:

_Hinata was in a wedding dress and all of her family and friends were rite in front of her. her father's elbow was hooked around hers and he was starting to nudge her to walk along with him but the _Gorillaz in the background playing Clint Eastwood _and the camra flashes in her face made her freeze up._

_"Are you okay; its just a few steps and he'll be holding you. Can you see him?" asked Hiashi._

_Hinata looks down the row of people and then squints to see a man with a long black and white kimono standing there and staring at her._

_one step..._

_...another step_

_and another step..._

_She still can't see because petals keep falling in front of her point of view until the man grabs her by the waist and brings her face clooser to his. Rite then she notices that the man that was holding her was none on their than her child hood crush Naruto. He mouthesout something but she cant understand what what he says; the only thing that she hears is _"Hinata wake up."shake "Hinata wake up!" shake, shake, "HINATA!!"

With that Hinata wakes up to find her childhood friend Kiba with his hand on her shoulder and a worried look his face. "You okay? You kept on moaning and your leg started to twitching.

She smiles, stretches and looks back at Kiba, "I'm all rite, let me show you how to read some charts and stuff before my shift begins, Kay?"

"I can dig it" Hinata giggles at his foolishness. 'All acording to plan. Kiba steps on a peice off paper and picks it up. It reads: SUMMER GOT YOU DOWN? THEN COME TO OUR FUND RAISER/ DANCE AND BOOGIE DOWN!!

Kiba reads the not a second time and looks back at Hinata and gets another good idea, 'This will work work just fine...'

i dont know but this chapter seems as though it needs something, review and tell me what you think. This chapter is part one of two.


	5. Chapter 5

REALLY SORRY 4 BEING SO LATE, TECHNOLOGY IS ANNOYING SOMETIMES.

Tell me if you find the constant Back-tracing and fast forwarding to be confusing. Disclaimer:i donut own any song I'm about to use, any culture references, or Naruto and Naruto related except this FF. Don't sue me.

**Chapter 5 **or **Part 2**

Naruto laid on the floor after falling. With a large bruise on his head, a banana under his shoe, and a Hinata hovering over him while with tears in her eyes. "Naruto-kun, you sexy idiot…" she took a deep breath in and heaved Naruto over her shoulder and with short bursts of chakra helping her she single handily walked towards the hospital. (she took the Hungry Man Challenge)

"play that funky music, Stevie!" said some random guy and everyone started to dance and resume their good time.

Several hours ago-

Hinata had been waiting for Naruto to come and rescue her from the Hospital dance for along time now. 'I thought he would be here by now…He promised he would.' a single tear fell from her eye. Just as she was going to put her head in her lap she notice Kiba had just plopped himself rite beside her with two drinks in his hand.

"what's wrong?"

"Nothing…its just that I was so sure that…nothing."

"Come on"

"have you seen Naruto around? He was supposed to not only be bringing himself but a special musical guest on the request of the Hokage. Maybe I should go after him; its not like my boy fried to be late especially when he told me that he would be here." said Hinata. "that's why Jiraiya-sama is to play this Cyndi Lauper record over and over again."

_The phone rings in the middle of the night,  
My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"  
Oh,daddy,dear,  
You know you're still number one,  
But girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh, girls, just wanna have  
That's all they really want...  
Some fun..._

Kibastarted to frown. He hated the fact that he not only was with her, that she obsessed over him every chance she got when they were little, that it wasn't him that she desired and lusted after. "he told me that he was going to be a little late. He told me that I should keep you company and to save the last dance for him." (Michael Buble)

"no offence Kiba-kun but I'm not really felling up to dancing rite now. I think I'm just going to wait for Naruto-kun"

Kiba stands up" NARUTO-KUN! NARUTO-KNU!! NARUTO-KUN!! I'm so sick of hearing about that guy." he throws his drink down and glares at her. "this sick fixation with that blond headed idiot amazes me. I've been here all this time and you go to him?!" He snatches her punch and throws it on her dress.

Everyone gets quiet. Naruto opens the door and notices that Kiba has his fist in Hinata's face and he looks like he's about to hit her in the face. So with the speed of his father he zooms up and hits Kiba rite in the face. He hit's the floor and everyone starts to stare at him, "KIBA!!" his tail starts to writhe and his eyes get blood red and his claws get long and sharp. (thanks **flame naruto**)He jumps on top of him hits him square in the face knocking out a few teeth. Naruto prepares to hit him again but Hinata grabs it. Naruto turns around and her eyes tell him all that he needs to know, they tell him just to let him go. Naruto slowly stands up but not before getting close enough to Kiba's ear to whisper, "if I ever see you near my girlfriend, I'm gonna get medieval on your ass. (line from Pulp Fiction)

Later-

"Naruto where have you been? I've been waiting for you and you never showed."

"Sorry Hinata. This is what happened….."

20 minutes ago/ Flash Back-

_Naruto and Steven had been walking for hours. The hospital had been far away form the city gates. Naruto turns to __Stevland, __"I really like your music. But I was wondering; I'm really crazy for my girl friend and I thought that you could play one of her favorite songs…if it wasn't to much to ask"_

_Just as he was about to answer Naruto's question Naruto bumps into Kiba, of all people. "hey pal why don't you… oh its you Naruto" he says sarcastically._

_Naruto smiles, "Hey Kiba. You know where the hospital is? Just between you and me I'm kind-of lost." he awkwardly chuckles to himself._

"_itssss…" Kiba stops himself and thinks, 'if I tell hi where it is then he'll have Hinata all to himself and then what'll I do then. But then again if the hokage doesn't have this guy at the party then I bet there will be trouble. Oh I know! I'll just give him the long route.' "Naruto-san, just take Sunset blvd., make a left until you hit Broadway, a left a right, another left and your there."_

"_Thanks Kiba, your like a human Map quest" Naruto says as he walks in the other direction. _

_Kibasmiles and plays with his fingers. "Excellent." (Mr. Burns)_

After Naruto's explanation-

Tsunade takes Kiba under her shoulder and signals Jiraiya to help Stevie Wonder to get set up. Stevie Wonder looks through the crowd to see Naruto holding Hinata by the waist really tight and there eyes locking up. Stevland winks at Naruto and Naruto winks back. "this one goes out to a special couple…..

_Call up, ring once, hang up the phone  
To let me know you made it home  
Don't want nothing to be wrong with part-time lover  
If she's with me Ill blink the lights  
To let you know tonight's the night  
For me and you my part-time lover _

Hinata looks at Naruto, "You-you-you…Naruto-kun, you sexy idiot…" She grabs him by the collar and kisses him the hardest she ever kissed him in all her life.

_If I'm with friends and we should meet  
Just pass me by, don't even speak  
Know the words discreet when part-time lovers  
But if there's some emergency  
Have a male friend to ask for me  
So then she wont peek its really you my part-time lover_

_We are undercover passion on the run  
Chasing love up against the sun  
We are strangers by day, lovers by night  
Knowing its so wrong, but feeling so right_

_I've got something that I must tell  
Last night someone rang our doorbell  
And it was not you my part-time lover  
And then a man called our exchange  
But didn't want to leave his name  
I guess that two can play the game  
Of part-time lovers  
You and me, part-time lovers  
But, she and he, part-time lovers."_

"WWWWWwwwAAAAaaaaaaaWhhhhOOOOOOOOOO" everyone cheers and Naruto takes a step back and steps on a banana peal and falls really hard on the floor. His last words are "What am I, a Loony Toon?" and he is out like a light.

_Yesterday-_

Naruto sniffed the air as he walked throgh the hospital. Since it was the Kyuubi's first time, in a long time, walking around

_SNIFF.._

_…SNIFF.._

_SNIFF.._

**'Where is this girl, the only thing I can smell is "Pine Sol" and Mr. Clea...'**someone taps him on the back so he turns around only to notice Tsunade smiling. She then takes him by the collar and shakes him until he reverts back to normal and then she drops him to the ground. **"stupid woman,ruining my search."**

Naruto rubs his head, "W-what happened?"

"You jumping out of the window is _what happened." _Tsunadewas'nt really angry but she hated it when he would run out of windows; especially on her watch. "And don't even think of disturbing Hinata, she's very busy with a patient and I'm not letting you go in there to make out the rest of her shift." Tsunadereaches in her pocket, "she wanted me to give you this..." Naruto reaches for it but she puts it over her head at the last minute.

"Hey man, give it to me!"

"on one condition"

"what"

"you need to escort someone for the dance, I'll be very grateful if you did."

He sighs "fine" she hand him the note and then walks away. He opens it up and it reads,

_Dear, Naruto-kun-_

_there's a dance coming up and i know its last minute, and Tsunade is making all of the employees attend, and i know how much yopu hate dances but i was wondering if you could take me? I'd understand if you need to do something else buti promise it wont be too much of a drag._

_Hopefully I'll see you there, Love Hinata_

_XOXOX_

Naruto contemplates it then looks up, "Hey baa-chan, tell her I'll be there." Tsunade just nods her head walks away.

Naruto re-reads the letter, stuffs it in his pocket, and runs out the door, 'I got to find something to wear...!'

A few days ago with Tsunade and Shizune-

"Shizune, Get me Stieve Wonder on the line S.T.A.T."

"what?"

"Today, Shizune!"

"Yes Ma'am"

Thanks for reading everybody, sorry again for the lateness and please commenton the grammar cause I really want there not to be any. the reason why I choose to write it like this was not only I thought it would a different change of pace of all my other chapters and most fan fic.s for that matter but the chapter did'nt seem to be as good in the normal chronological order as it did this way. Tel me what you think and I'll be tryingto update ASAP. and i know this is a stupid question but what does it mean to have a fan fic be cannon,what does Ja Ne mean? I have NO clued at all.

-House of M has now left the building


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you

**My Shoes Are Too Big GhostDragon269 AnimeRose93 and everyone else**

**Chapter 6**

Kanoah Hospital-

Hinata and Naruto had been sequestered into a private room where she could be alone with him. Hinata watched as his legs twitched and almost seemed as though he was dreaming of running (does anyone else have a pet that does that?). 'I wonder what your thinking.' she brushed some of the hair off his face and he started to moaned her name over and over again, she smiled and softly kissed him on the mouth until he settled down. She stared at his face and a memory of when she was a little girl flashed in her mind.

_Flashback-_

_It was her sixth birthday and everyone in the ninja academy had been invited. She was in her very first dress, her mother was still alive, and her father was away on business, and most importantly the day before she had gained the courage to invite the new boy, Naruto, to her party and he had happily accepted. Nothing could ruin this moment. Until she trips rite in front of the at the ramen stand, hits it, and her dress was soiled with mud and miso. _

_Everyone started to stare at her and her cheeks went pale with embarrassment so she got up. She turns around to leave but then she hears a loud screaming; "hey every body!! I'm here for the party. Where is Hinata?" she turns around to be smothered in a big and tight hug. Naruto was very happy since no one had ever inviter him to a party and so he considered her a very close friend but unknown to everyone else Naruto ad a little crush on Hinata. _

"_hey Hinata, why do you have stuff all over you? Here I'll clean you up." he takes the folded napkin out of his suit jacket and starts to brush her off. Everyone, including the adults, start to smile and coo at there innocent antics. Naruto grabs her hand, "come on Hina-chan, we need to go to the bathroom to fix the rest." she faints in his embrace and everyone blushes and chuckles. "did I say something wrong?" _

_Later on she wakes up in her bed and sees that Naruto had been sitting at the foot of her bed and he still had the mud over his little tux from when he hugged her, "hey Hinata-chan, you finally woke up. Before I forget I got this for you." he pulls out a locket and a stuffed fox. He hands it to her and she jus stares at him; her cheeks get very red and a tear falls down her cheek. _

"_it was my mother's, and the fox was always mine," he smiles real big, "I used to be really shy, just like you, until my mother gave him to me and then I was all better so I figured that it would help you more than it would me now."_

_She holds it away from herself , "I-I cant accept this. I' cant take something this valuable from y-you."_

_He nods his head _no, "_keep it."_

"_b-but"_

"_no, I wont take it back from you. Now maybe you and me can…" he looks at the clock on her wall. "oh I need to get to the Hokage's office but I promise we can talk later when you feel better." she leans over and kisses him on the cheek._

"_thank you for the best birthday ever." he blushes and scratches the back of his head._

"_no problem"_

End of flash back-

Hinata smiles remembering how much he cared for her. She pulls out the necklace Tsunade gave to him felling as though it has helped her enough, "I wish you were awake, my love."she

"Mmmm.. he clings to the pillow, "my Hinata uuuhg, I love you so much." Naruto then turns over and smiles in his sleep while Hinata sits in silence and her cheeks flare up.

"Did you just?"

Hinata just smiles and leans over and kisses him on the cheek.

"Aishiteru, Naruto-kun, aishiteru.", She then walks to his door, takes one last look at her one last time and slowly closes the door (Naruto's Little Helper). When she walks out the door she walks into the last person she planned on meeting, Kiba.

She turns around hoping for him not to see her but he calls out her name and runs up next to her, "hey Hinata, I herd about Naruto and I'm really sorry. I was going to go apologize to you two but the visiting hours are over and Tsunade dismissed me a few minutes ago. So umm sorry. It's just that I just found out that Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey broke up and, well, I've been kind of edgy lately." he scratches the back of his head and smiles nervously

"What!?" 'wasn't that like 2005?…lol!'

Hinata pinches her eyebrows together, "I really don't want to talk rite now. Okay?" she puts her hand on his cheek "lets just forget about it, all rite?" hinata gives him a genuine smile and walks away leaving Kiba alone.

He turns around is hit by a pink flash. "OOWWWWW!! what in the he..?"

"shut up Kiba." snarles a disgruntled Sakura; Lee had beenfollowing her the whole day on request of sunade and she was tryingto run away. Sadly our poor Kiba was in the way, go figure.

"SAKURA!! are you alrite? you hit Kiba pretty hard" Rock Lee streatches out his hand only to be swated away.

"I swear Lee, its like your killing me softly er something." she gets up off of Kiba and then helps him get up as well. Kiba almost yells at the both of them for running around in the hospital but decides that it was better for them to deal with each other than for him to intervean so he leaves.

Sakura looks at the door behind her and smiles thinking she has found a scapegoat, "Rocky, I gotta to something with this patient in here so umm yeah bye"

"WAIT" screams Rock lee.

"give me one reason to stay here, and I'll turn right back around."

"well" he blushes, "you kiss me" he stickes his thumbs up at her only to be kicked in the groind (ow!)

"kiss that." and she walks through the door to find her not so secret crush Naruto Uzamaki incompassitated, spralled out on his bed, half naked with a skimpy medical gown on. "mmmmmm Naruto-kun, aishiteru my fox..." she walks over towards him and witheach step he whisper nonsense into the air until she puts her finger over his mouth. "I told you that I loved you, and there ain't no more to say, Nruto-kun"

I know its really short, I'l try to make the next one longer, and refrences made to Tracy Chapman and the Fugees

til next time; House of M is out of here.


	7. Chapter 7

thnks for all the reviews and help from-

**Kingkakashi & GraityTheWizard & Rose Tiger & flame naruto & AnimeRose93**

if you like Stephen King films then you should know about Misery. and if your not or familiar with it I suggest you type in Misery - Hobbling Scene. (viewer discretion is advised) ME NO OWN NOTHING, SUING IS NO NO!!

RECAP_- _

_"kiss that." _

_She walks through the door to find her not so secret crush Naruto Uzumaki incapacitated, sprawled out on his bed, half naked with a skimpy medical gown on. "Mmmmm Naruto-kun, aishiteru my fox..." she walks over towards him and with each step he whisper nonsense into the air until she puts her finger over his mouth. "I told you that I loved you, and there ain't no more to say, Naruto-kun"_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

She walked over towards the door and locked it by this time Naruto had just woken up and noticed that his arms and legs have been bound by thick leather straps. "Naruto, do you know what the Anbu black ops members used to do to thieves?" She smiles softly and saunters back over to the foot of the bed, she smiles, "no they didn't kill them; that would be like junking a Mercedes just because it had a broken spring, no, what they would do was teach them a lesson that would deter them from ever doing it again but they had to make sure they would never run away. The operation was called hobbling." she reaches rite beside her foot pick up a wooden box and places it between his feet.

"S-sakura, w-what ever you're thinking about doing, p-pleas dont do it..." Sakura reaches under the bed and pulls out a sleadge hammer. She raises it "Sakura NOOOOO!!" when Hinata comes bursting through the door.

"What the he.." Hinata all most has no time to react as Sakura turns from Naruto and lunges at her.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH" hinata makes a quick dip to the left and the hammer ends up half way through the plaster of the wall. As Skaura tries to pull it out Hinata getts up and kickes her hard in the side and she stummbles into Naruto's gerney. As Hinata runs up to hit her Sakura pulls puts out large needle full of a yellowish viscus fluid and points it towards Naruto's neck. "Pleeease Hinata, what do you think this is; an episode of Scrubs or something?..."

Hinata takes a cautious step, "Sakura you need help, didn't you read chpt. 2, he doesn't like you".

Sakura doesn't pay attention, "I swear if you take another step I'll inject Naruto with so much adrenaline that it'll kill him five times over" (Million Dollar Baby)

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Rite then Hinata realizes that she was really not going to listen to reason she summons all her chakra into her feet and disappears only to rappeaer behind her. "where is shACK" Hinata had punched her hard in the back and she fainted.

Hinata sets her body down on the floor and rushes over to Naruto's straps, "Are you okay, Naruto-kun..."

"yeah I'm fine; you know she's my lest favorite charactor in the whole manga" He gets up she grabs him by the collar and sucks on his lips for dear life. "MMM naruto-kun. I'm so sorry I left you; its just that I had My shift starting in a few hours and sleep and-and.."

"shhh I'm fine" he looks over at Sakura "tsk tisk tsk, no more I love you's?"

"I'll talk to Tsunade, she'll probablly lose her job but she'll get the help she needs."

"and thats that"

* * *

Out side the Hospital-

"hey Hinata how did you know that I was in trouble?"

"Well..."

Flash back-

Hinata's beeper vibrated as she walked half way down the block from the hospital._BUZZZZ - INO--NEED TO TAKE OFF, BE RITE BACK--COVER FOR ME !! - BUZZZZ_'man why do I all ways have to cover for that girl and her boyfriend. maybe I'll take off and have some coffee with Naruto.' HInata blushes firery red thinking of what she really wanted to do on her breaks with him 'maybe someday...'

She walks back to the room and as she walks down the hall she hears Sakura rather loadly talking to a patient through the door "_Naruto, do you know what the Anbu black ops members used to do to thieves?"_

'what is she talking to Naruto for?... UMPh ... Why is the door locked..' "hiii YAHHH"

End of flash back-

"Ahhhhh I understand now; umm HInata..."

"yeah"

"I need to do something"

"what "

"just this.."

His tail wraps around her waist and she is pulled into his chest. Hinata wrapps her arms around him and buries her face into his jacket. "Hinata-chan" He takes her cheek and caresses it , it fells so smooth and soft, she looks up at him and blushes deeply by the way his is holding her and by the way his tail is slowly inching up her shirt; and she likes it. "Kiss me...just kiss me" his lips descend on hers without a second thought. her lips felt so smooth and wet all the time. his felt soft yet dry but she didn't care at all she wanted was him rite at that moment.

"...mmm...please...kiss me .. .hard...Naruto-kun..."

She opens up her mouth and he does the same. His tongue is wet and selfish hers is meek and playful. There embrace tightens and smiles as they kiss. When they separate she looks at the moon and vaguely sees the silhouette of some kind of creature.

"its a bird"

"its a plane"

"No, its just a bat coming strait for us EPPPPPPP!"

Just as she screams the bat flies down and bites her hard in the neck. Naruto pulls it off her and Hinata falls down in the middle of the street unconsciouse. He punches the animal hard and it awkwardly flies away but not before showing its red eyes that shimmer like hot coals and it snikers. Naruto gives his the finger. he looks back at her, "Hinata!!"

"...na...ru..to."

* * *

At the hospital emergency room-

"T-tsunade will she be alright, i mean does she have rabies or infected with something?"She can see the tear run down the side his face. In his mind he blamed himself since he didn't protect her and he considered it the thing he should have done or at least tried. "hmm she's my first girlfriend and I'm already messing things up"

"she'll be fine; yet there are some thing that I'm starting to worry about" she looks back at Hinata "shes having some kind of extream sensitivity towards light and upon further examination her teeth are starting to well sharpen. the ones towards the front. not unlike your own Naruto" Naruto unconsciously puts his fingers in his mouth and fells around understanding what she means. He turns to go back in the room with his girlfriend when Tsunade grabs him by the tail.

"where do you think your going, Goku?" she smiles

"that's offensive to us with tails"

"whatever; I've been thinking about you and that tail and it seem like your not going to get rid of it any time soon so Shizune and I were thinking about you working in the pediatrics ward. Just be cute for the kids and I'll ow you one."

"How much?"

"since I know you...five and hour"

"GGRRRRRR"

"fine seven, baka"

He turns around and sees that Hinata is still asleep so he sits by her bed side and waits for her.

* * *

Annie Lennox and Super man and Dragon ball z

since people seemed to kind of sort of liked my newest M rated story so I will be adding one more chapter to it, it will not become a series if i can help it. thnks for reading and review review review!!


	8. Chapter 8

To readers:

I promise things wont get too off the wall and I'll keep everything nice and cool Kay? Kay. I'm not looking to do some kind of Underworld crossover er something. But every one of your reviews really do help me and so um Thnks 4 them.

Plus have you ever sent or been sent a PM or review ect. to someone and it was like they never got it? Well, if you've ever sent me a message and I never responded that was because for some reason the E-Mail never got through. My guess is that there was something wrong with the site itself hope no one wasn't offended or anything. And if you a Ned's Declassified fan then you'll recognize of the lines "BOYS and GIRLS" episode in this chapter...so _here it goes again_(OK Go) And I've been thinking I might stop this story at ten chapters. IDK just been thinking about it...

**_For: Kingkakashi ,_** **Escarcega01, Ninja** **of The Hidden Fridge , GhostDragon269 and every one else**

**Chapter 8**

**The next day-**

"Hello Naruto, I AAHHH" Kiba runs over to shut the blinds that were rite next to Hinata bed, "man Naruto, you need to keep the the sunlight factor to a minimum unless you want Wesley Snipes for a girlfriend. (Blade) What's wrong?" Naruto had been awake all night watching her. He was felling pretty low, she still hadn't woken up.

"what do you want Kiba"

"Well I was going to say that I'm going to be filling in as her full time checker up-er but it seems like you need me more than she does. Hey, when was the last time you got rid of the ol' ball 'n' chain and had a day with the boys. Like eat meat and smash stuff for no reason! I'm an expert at these things"

Naruto makes a fake sneeze "Oh sorry Kiba, I'm allergic to bull."

"I'm serious. Besides it'll be good for you if you're not around her so much then I promise you'll feel better."

"You really think so...I'm still angry at you and what if she wakes up and I'm not hear to see it?"

"All work and no play make Naruto a very dull boy. You'll have plenty of time for all of that later and they have you're cell number so nothing can happen" Kiba rips off his doctors uniform to his ninja attire and smiles, "now lets go" He throws Naruto over his shoulder and runs out the door."

"wait don't you have a job or something?"

"Oh rite" Kiba does a few hand signs and a perfect replica of him stood, Kiba shoves him in the door and looks back at Naruto, "we'll only be out for a few hours so they'll be enough time before the jutsu runs out. COME ON!!"

_Outside_-

"AKAMARU!!" Kiba runs over towards his dog that was tied up to a light post. "I need you to round up Lee, Shikamaru, Shino, and everyone else you can think of including Gaara."

"Roof"

"well if they don't want to come tell em that there's twenty bucks in it for them."

...20 minutes later...

"Hey everybody, I've called you all here to help bring Naruto out if the dumps. Wait where's Shino?"

"He had to work. He does karaoke and comedy part time." says Neji.

Kiba all most laughs his head of but keeps it in, "I got to see this; lets go Naruto."

Naruto sighs, "born to be wild, hey Kiba"

"You better believe it."

* * *

**At the hospital-**

Tenten and Ino decided to stop and check up on Hinata. "Did you hear about Sakura, she totally flipped out on Naruto last night." said Ino

"Yeah, I heard there gonna give her some kind of pay-cut or something and major latrine duties." she opens up the door and sees Hinata had just gotten up. "Hey, Hinata how are you? they told us you got bit by a flying rat."

"W-Wheres Naruto-kun,what are you guys d-doing here, and whats up with Kiba?"

Ino and Temari poke him and he disappears in a puff of smoke then give each other a look, "Ummmm last time I saw any of the guys was a few hours ago and they were all being carried off on a big dog. Weird I know. We decided we would keep you some company." Tenten smiles.

"ya know I better text him to come over"...

**At the comedy club-**

The crowd goes wild. Shino had just finished his song and took a swig of water that was on the bench that stood in front of the audience and thats when he spotted all of his closest friends start to fill in the front row. 'what are they doing here? ah well Shino, knock em dead.' He walks up to the microphone "thank you thank you. I've got some jokes for all of you today." Kiba and Shikamaru are on the edge of there seats. "I asked my wife, "Where do you want to go for our anniversary?" She said, "Somewhere I have never been!" I told her, "How about the kitchen? and how about that airplane food, rite?"the crowd goes silent and starts to frown

Naruto laughs "Its true, its all true" as everyone else starts to pull out tomatoes under there chairs

'whew better wrap this up' "What do you call a pony with a sore throat?... A little horse!!"

"Thats it"

People start to throw rotten food at him and he runs off the stage as his friends drag Naruto out the door. "Well I have to say that his rendition of 'Like a vrigin' was beautiful but his routine sucks." says Kiba. "Sorry Naruto maybe we should have stayed at the hospital. Wait, I got an idea. how about a little dodge ball? you game Lee"

Rock Lee looks down, "Sorry, Guy sensei doesn't want me doing any activity where balls fly at my face."

Garra whispers to Neji, "Well, there goes his social life" they snicker

Kiba smiles, "Hey I got an idea."

"what"

" lets go to the training grounds..." rite then Naruto herd his phone go off and saw it was a text message; he read aloud, "'Hinata is awake. get over here NOW :( !!' I'm sorry guys i got to go" Kiba tries to reach his collar but he runs away too fast for him leaving every one to wonder what they should do next.

* * *

Hinata opens her mouth to speak again when she fell a slight pain in her neck and when she closes her mouth she mistakenly bites her tongue, "ow" she reaches into her mouth, "When did this happen"

"when you got bit I guess" Hinata suddenly looks at her friend, for some reason her eyes start to stray towards Ino's neck.

"Hey, why are you looking at me like that?" Hinata starts to smile menacingly but rite as she pulls of the covers Naruto rushes into the room to find Hinata reaching to Ino and Tenten backing up into a corner. "what the heck is going on in here?" everyone turns to him.

"Naruto?, oh good your here, Hinata is awake and we were just leaving" says Ino nervously as she hurriedly away. 'vampires, ware wolves; has everyone gone insane around here?' Tenten follows suite. As Naruto watches his friends run out of the room Hinata jumps on his back, Her vigor surprises him.

"I've missed you so much. I was scared that you would'nt show up"

"I took an oath I'd stick it out till the end; and I've missed you too." he kisses her lightly and rubs her gently on her sides. As the kiss goes on her assault on his mouth starts to become ferocious until she pushes him hard against the wall. "Are you ready for me... Naruto?"

"Hey Hinata whats gotten in to you?" Hinata just blushes and jumps on top of him and giggles. He notices between her lips the shiny gleam of her canine teeth that seemed to slowly grow out of her mouth. "H-Hinata...? may be you should get some rest." she doesn't listen to him and as hard as he tries to break free she some how had the upper hand due to her new found strength.

'this would be really sexy if it were'nt so scary' thought Naruto.

Hinata opens her mouth and kisses him softly on the lips ear and neck. And then she bites him, he howls out in pain; "where's Buffy when you need her?!"...

* * *

wow I just, for the first time, looked at my stats and it says that its 11662 words, 5331 hits, and 11 favs wow. thank you every one so much for all of it. and I'm truly sorry I was so late updating. It was a culmination of me having to clean out my In box, my job, and a passing of a distant family member of mine; so sorry. and the refreces are as follows: Risky Business, Clueless, iRobot, The Shining, and Rihanna's Umbrella, Steppenwolf, Madonna, Goodfellas.

thanks for reading; House of M is out


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for being late, the fan fiction executives said that I infringed on some kind of rule or something (they didn't specify, nor do I think that I did anything wrong) with my first story Naruto's Little Helper and banned me from officially updating my story to the general public for a few days. But I'm not worried I'm be happy. Also I tried to make this chapter longer but for the last chapter I've been having some trouble so when you guys review, and please review pm or something, please tell me how to end this thing with a bang.

This chapter id dedicated to :

****

Kingkakashi Chewie Cookies Anihilus Miamay Tsuikia-Kage no Miamay GoingGhost GhostDragon269

and everyone else that turned 5331 hits into 6753! you guys rock!!

-

* * *

Chapter 9

...

RECAP

__

"Hey Hinata what's gotten in to you?" Hinata just blushes and jumps on top of him and giggles. He notices between her lips the shiny gleam of her canine teeth that seemed to slowly grow out of her mouth. "H-Hinata...? may be you should get some rest." she doesn't listen to him and as hard as he tries to break free she some how had the upper hand due to her new found strength.

'this would be really sexy if it weren't so scary' thought Naruto.

Hinata opens her mouth and kisses him softly on the lips ear and neck. And then she bites him, he howls out in pain; "where's Buffy when you need her?!"...

****

...

As hinata bit down he softly folded his legs under her stomach and pushed her off his torso. She lads on the floor and Naruto grabs her hands behind her back. She slips out of his embrace and wraps her arms and legs around him; he keeps her mouth away from his neck. As she struggles to break free and as Naruto tries his best to apprehend her Tsunade swings open the door and is shocked to see Naruto and hinata holding each other with all of the lights out.

"what the heck is going on around here?! Naruto I don't pay you to play twister with your girlfriend, go down stairs to pediatrics and entertain or else." Hinata reluctantly lets go of her boyfriend but not before grabbing his ear and whispering, "see ya later, Naruto-kun" Naruto even though still feeling a slight new fear of Hinata he had to admit that her aggressiveness and forwardness towards him turned on and an animalistic lust started to come over him as he took one last look at her out of the corner of his eye.

"and as for you Ms. Hyuuga; be careful with all of that contact. We don't know if this thing is contagious or not." she smiles at her as she starts to walk away though."

As Naruto walked down the many steps he feels a familiar feeling. it was a feeling of being amorous and angry at the same time and he didn't know why; all he knew was that he wanted to see Hinata again.

**__**

PEDIATRIC WARD

He opened the door to the recreational room that all of the "well" children congregated. The room was very small yet filled with many children, arcade games an balls and paint every where. When he opened the door all of the little children quickly turned around and stared up at him. They all immediately got wide eyed at the site of his spiky hair and bushy tail.

"oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooo" in unison said the children as they crowded around him

"hello kids my name is Naruto and I'll be watching you today. Where is the adult in charge of all of you?"

All of the kids pointed to the corner where a man in a white lab coat was crouched up in the fetal position trembling. When he noticed Naruto staring at him he made a small grimace of a smile and quickly got up, ran towards him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Finally a replacement! look kid just don't look 'em' in the eyes. newbie" and with that he runs through the door leaving Naruto alone with the children. He turns around and notices that they are all staring at his tail. Naruto takes a glance at there hands and mouths and sees candy smeared over them.

'give me a break..." sighs Naruto.

* * *

With Hinata-

Hinata had been alone since Tsunade had kicked her Naruto out and once again she stared to get that feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was like a hunger or a lust yet because if her placid nature kept most of the other side effects of being a vampire in check yet no matter how nice she was she was still one. She looked out of the window and noticed all of the people walking around, 'may be if would just...no I can't' she turns her head, 'then again...maybe if I just got one I'd be off the stuff for good...'

She spots and old woman a few yards from her room walking in the parking lot alone, lulls over the ramifications and decides that she wouldn't be missed, blood lust impairing her judgment, looks at the door and sees no one coming; opens the window and wall-crawls down towards her. (spider-man like)

As the woman reaches for her keys she notices, from the reflection of her windshield, that a beautiful woman in her hospital gown staring at her.

"oh Hello deary, could you help me with my bags since... oh my you barely have any thing on. Are you lost?"

Hinata says nothing, 'maybe this is a bad idea, then again I'm really really hungry and I cant wait for Naruto-kun any longer so...'

Hinata takes a step closer, "dearly, did you hear me? maybe you would like to come home with me and.."

She takes another step, "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do..."

Hinata grabs her by the shoulders and pushes her against the side window, "D-d-deary..."

* * *

With Naruto-

The children started bouncing off the walls almost instantly and even though Naruto loved children there previous chaperone had made the mistake of giving them sweets and they were all hyper.

"wait, sit down! no put that down; its not a toy!! don't like the electric socket!! NO Don't DO THAT!!" shouts Naruto.

one of the kids run under his legs and tug hard on his tail, "what's this?"

"OOWWWWW!! Why you little...!" He picked up the kid and starts to cry until one of the children yell, "DOG PILE!!" and all of them start to run up towards him when he hears a scream from the open window on the far side of the room. His ears perk up and he immediately makes a clone of himself and jumps through it. The children stare at the clone who gives them nervous looks after all of them whisper "get him."

* * *

With Hinata-

Hinata almost bit into the woman's neck when she felt someone pull her hard. The way she was pulled she spun around into Naruto's vice like grip and stares at him. "GET OUT OF HERE LADY!"

The old woman doesn't waist any time to gather her things and hurdle into her car. "vampires? who writes this stuff?"

As she speeds away Naruto keeps his hold on her and she smiles at him innocently. "Hinata, what the heck are you doing attacking old women? don't you care that this condition that you have is highly contagious." She doesn't pay attention to his words she reaches behind his neck, stands up on her toes, and softly kisses him on the chin. the outside rims of her corneas are blood red and her teeth start to descend once more.

"I've missed you so much Naruto-kun"

He gets that feeling all throughout his body and his anger dies down, "I've missed you too, but you cant hurt people..." he smiles, "its not polite."

"yeah,

"We've changed things. There's no going back. See, to them you're just a freak like me; but maybe we can change that." He grabs her hand, "come on..."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review since I have no idea of your opinions on the chapter or even the story at all. References made: The Dark Knight, Fantastic Four, and the Kit Kat bar commercials. And thanks everyone for all the feed back from my new story.

LATER…


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter goes out to: **Kingkakashi, Muzzbuzz,** **GoingGhost, GraityTheWizard,** **Anihilus, Narutos** **Vixen, Miamay Tsuikia-Kage no** **Miamay,Kaylyn0706, ****vash3055****,** **Maned Wolf Goddess,** **adngo714,** **Hinata06, Cosmic Sheep, Rose Tiger,** **AnimeRose93,** **Chewie Cookies, flame naruto, TheElly929, dsv513, Ninja of The Hidden Fridge**, **vnvanman, Hinanarut4ever,** **JoshK1o25,BrownPaperBag51,** and all of the favorite stories and alerts, PMs and reviews.

I plan on doing another story about Hinata having only a few days to live, kind of a "Last Holiday" thing but I'm not sure. Yes if you haven't heard this is the last chapter. It took a whole summer but I did it and have to say this is my best work. I hope you liked it and every one, I mean every one, review, PM, E-mail, whatever. was it good, bad, mediocre, silly, funny, ect. just review.

****

"So let it be written, So let it be done"

(The Ten Commandments)

* * *

****

10番目の章  
or  
Chapter 10

__

Recap-

__

He gets that feeling all throughout his body and his anger dies down, "I've missed you too, but you cant hurt people..." he smiles, "its not polite."

"yeah,

"We've changed things. There's no going back. See, to them you're just a freak like me; but maybe we can change that." He grabs her hand, "come on..."

--

Hinata slips her fingers out of his grip and gives him a _'what do you mean' look_. He smiles back and says, "Hinata, Its simple, were leaving...that is if you'll come with me."

****

"She doesn't seem too convinced kid..."

says his fox

He kneels down to meet her eye to eye, "Hinata, you've met me at a very strange time in my life but I promise, if you let me, I'll make everything go smoothly. When we leave here we can get our own house and be all by ourselves," Hinata blushes furiously at the thought and stares at her feet, "all I need is you and you alone; Hinata-chan"

"N-N-Naruto-kun, are you asking me to m-mmma-marry you?" asks Hinata.

Naruto smiles and his tail winds around her waist; she loves that feeling, "yes Nata-chan. I want you to become my mate, that is, if you'll have me...?"

Happy tears start to fall so Naruto licks the tear off the side of her cheek and tightens his embrace, "what would I do without you my love?" he starts to kiss her on the neck and she squeaks "ohh Naruto obcourse I'll marry you...wait I can't leave rite now I need my things and you need yours as well." he just nods his head gives her an exaggerated kiss on the mouth and vanishes into thin air.

****

Later-

As Hinata walked along the long winding sidewalk that lead to her house only one thought came to her, "it isn't safe for a woman to walk alone at night" just as she said this her eyes noticed a flicker of fire and silhouettes heading in her direction. Out of curiosity she continued to move forward until she saw the elderly woman that she attacked earlier.

"there she is, the monster...the t-thing that attacked me!" at this the civilians raised there pitchforks and stamped closer and closer to her…."GET HER!!"

* * *

****

At Naruto's House-

Naruto sighed as he looked at his floor, "How embarrassing. A house full of junk and no food…ah well."

He tip toed around the ramen and the condiments on the floor and made his way to the bedroom. He picked up the clothes off the floor/drawers. As he leaves he gives his house one last look and as he swung open the door he immediately saw Sakura sprawled across his entrance. "Hey Naruto-kun." she says is seductive tone, "how long has it been two, three chapters at least…"

He yells, "That's it! You invade my home, hurt my friend, I'm so tiered of you."

She calls his bluff and gets off the bed slowly swaying as she walks. Sakura lays her hand on his cheek, "You play fair with me, I'll play fair with you…love."

He shakes her hand off, "Maybe its bets you leave me alone..." He walks over to his drawer and starts packing, disregarding the woman behind him.

"I won't be ignored, Naruto!" she snatches the satchel out of his hand and tries desperately to push him down on the floor. Naruto grabs her by the shoulder, "why the

heck are you here any way?"

Sakura makes a face as though she was insulted, "Because, you idiot, I love you and," Naruto, infuriated and disgusted, "But Naruto-kun, if you leave, where shall I go? What shall I do?", he has one foot out the door about to walk away.

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn."

* * *

****

With Hinata-

They had chased her to the out skirts of town to an old abandoned mill. She backs up against the face of the mill staring at the glint of a shuriken a man was holding.

"Leave me alone!" she howls showing her teeth, Hinata is starting to feel the effects of not having any blood except the very little she took for Naruto a few hours ago. The man with the knife backs up and throws it at her hitting her in the chest. She screams out of pain and because the torch bearers seem to be trying to burn the mill down with her inside.

Naruto appears, just in time, on the side of the mob. He sees his girlfriend lying on the ground and he gets angry.

Naruto sat as he cradled his girlfriend. He put his wrist in her mouth but she was too weak to bite down. He removes the skuriken from her chest long ago and the perpetrate, Sakura, was standing in front of a mob. "I love you, Naruto-kun, I love you so much"

"Don't you do that, don't you say your good-byes. Not yet, do you understand me?" tears start to run down his cheek.

"I-I-I'm so c-cold."

"Listen, Hinata. You're gonna get out of here, you're gonna go on, and you're gonna make lots of babies, and you're gonna watch them grow. You're gonna die an old... an old lady warm in her bed...But not here, not tonight. Not like this, do you understand me?"

"I can't feel my body." she whispers

He silently weeps, "turning into a fox... it was the best thing that ever happened to me... it brought me to you. And I'm so thankful for that." He holds her closer to him You must do me this honor. You must promise me that you'll survive. That you won't give up, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless. Promise me now, Hinata, and never let go of that promise."

"I p-p-promise."

"I love you..."

She smiles, "I I-know." Hinata softly goes unconscious.

He turns around to look back at the towns people with anger in his eyes. He takes off his jacket and carefully puts it under his mate's head and makes a clone to carry her off to the hospital. His eyes turn redder than they ever have turned before and his teeth and nails get longer. 'its show time, Kyuubi. Lets teach these people a lesson.'

****

'agreed…'

"How dare you touch my girlfriend?…my mate!" they start to back up as he growls at them. He clasps his hands together until they start to glow. He opens up his palms and a condensed version of the rasengan swirling red and blue and black.

They all disperse as Naruto runs after them, "RASENGAN!!"

* * *

****

Later on-

Hinata had been admitted in the hospital and thanks to the efforts of Tsunade and a few pints of A+ blood. Now Naruto (his clone) sat next to his soon to be wife as she softly slept. When she woke up she asked what was going on and all Naruto could tell her was, "don't worry, pet, I'm taking care of every thing. No one, and I mean no one, gets away with hurting you. "

When he said this the real Naruto came in the room covered in dirt and blood. before he entered the room though he created a gen-jutsu around himself as not to frighten or worry her and dispersed his copy.

"H-Hinata-chan..."

"...N-Naruto-kun..."

He ran to her and softly embraced her, kissing her all over the mouth and neck. His rough tongue twists and churned with hers as her fingers held his hair and head close to hers. His tail wagged happily as he ravaged her mouth, breathing through there noses. He pulls away only to pulled into another even passionate lip lock. "I promise to never let anything happen to you again."

* * *

****

--Epilogue--

"Naruto, I promise to love you, to embrace you, and to cook ramen for you. You've been there for me for so many years and I vow to give my life to you." Hinata's face was red as he held her close to him as she read her vows.

"by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man, I mean, wolf and wife; you may kiss the bride..."

****

Later on-

Naruto sat on the couch of his new home. he and Hinata had reluctantly stayed in the Land of Fire to stay close to Hinata's family and there team mates. Naruto had gained the position of Hokage after regaining the trust/respect of his village and he and his wife had a son and daughter and four other children who all possessed the byakugan and had extremely vast amounts of chakra. They had a "happily ever after" marriage and Naruto always fought his hardest to keep it that way.

ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸ „ø¤º°¨ ¸„ø¤º°¨  
¨°º¤ø„¸**NaruHina**¸„ø¤º°¨  
¸„ø¤º°¨ **RULES** ¨°º¤ø„¸  
¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º ° ¨¨°º¤ø„¸

* * *

Remembering that someone told me to put more references into the story I went all out with:** Michael Jackson, The All-American Rejects - It Ends Tonight, Titanic, Fight Club, the line "I love you" "I know" is said all throughout Star Wars: Episode VI, the 1931 version of Frankenstein, The Wedding Singer, Fatal Attraction, and Gone with the Wind.** I tried hard this time to hide them in the dialog and such. (to much, to less, review about it). I'm also thinking about writing a song fic so everyone tell me your favorite songs.


End file.
